Lumbar surgery to remove discs or portions of discs which have herniated has heretofore generally involved posterior entry. More recently, surgery using both endoscopic observation and control and a laser fiber instrument for incising the annulus and removing disc tissue has involved entry from one or two different posterior angles. Using such a technique, the endoscope is viewed from one angle, while the laser surgical tool or other surgical instrument is directed and guided during the surgery from a different angle. Such a procedure requires two spinal punctures into the patient thereby doubling the risk of nerve root injury. It is to the elimination of a dual puncture surgery for lumbar discectomy and to improve the control and observation of a lumbar discectomy utilizing a single disc entry that the present invention is directed. Although endoscopic surgical devices are known, such devices comprise elongated surgical forceps having a built-in tube for receiving an endoscope. However, such devices do not provide an endoscopic tool having a feature which allows insertion and removal of different selected surgical instruments during the surgery while the device itself remains in the abdominal cavity.